Roots
by sehizolanada
Summary: Kurt se encuentra entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado la relación con Blaine, por la que intenta luchar, sigue cayendo. Por el otro, su nuevo compañero de piso, Sebastian, que pone su mundo patas arriba.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia subida aqui, pero no la primera que publico.  
Es fic es Kurtbastian, con algo de Klaine en los primeros capítulos.  
La relación entre Kurt y Blaine sigue un poco la linea de Blee _Glee, _solo hay un cambio respecto a la pedida de matrimonio, que se explicará más adelante.

No sé muy bien cuántos capítulos tendrá aún, pero ya tengo varios escritos, la explicación del título se irá sabiendo con el paso del tiempo.

Espero que os guste y dejéis comentarios para que la siga subiendo!

-Oh Blaine, has avisado a Kurt de la llamada?

Rachel, Kurt y Blaine se encontraban sentados en el sofá esperando que la cena que habían pedido un rato antes llegara.  
La tensión, muy presente las últimas semanas, se podía cortar perfectamente con un cuchillo, es más, podría cogerse con las manos e ir apilándola a un lado

Kurt salió de sus pensamientos y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, contestó  
"no, Blaine no me ha dicho nada Rachel, ya debería estar acostumbrado a esto pero…"  
"Vamos Kurt, no empieces…" soltó Blaine en un bufido  
Kurt le mandó una mirada llena de cuchillos, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina solo para mantenerse ocupado y evitar otra gran pelea como la de esa misma mañana…y la de ayer….y la de hace dos días…  
"Oh por favor, PARAD" Rachel se levantó del sofá moviendo sus brazos con un gesto de rendición y miró a Kurt  
"Mientras estabas comprando ha venido un chico a ver el piso" explicó intentado calmar su molestia respecto al ambiente que se respiraba

"Le he explicado las condiciones de alquiler, le he enseñado la habitación y ha salido bastante convencido " siguió comentando Blaine "tenía que visitar aún otra opción de piso, pero me ha dicho que llamaría fuera cual fuera su decisión."

Kurt simplemente afirmó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista de la taza que estaba enjuagando en ese momento

Rachel, al ver que la pareja se había dado una tregua, intentó quitar un poco de tensión  
"Parecía simpático, verdad Blaine?, además que tendría nuestra edad más o menos…" dijo con una sonrisa alternando la mirada entre ellos dos esperando algún gesto

"No sé, tampoco he prestado mucha atención en…"empezó Blaine pretendiendo no darle mucha importancia al posible futuro inquilino

"ya, claro…" susurró Kurt secándose las manos y tirando el trapo a un lado  
"Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó molesto Blaine

En el momento en que Kurt iba a replicarle escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal y Rachel se colocó entre ellos con cara de pocos amigos e hizo un gesto indicando que la discusión acababa ahí. Y punto.

La convivencia se había vuelto difícil, MUY difícil desde que Blaine se había mudado a NY para comenzar sus clases en NYADA.  
Él y Kurt habían roto cuando el castaño se había enterado del engaño por parte de Blaine. Después de meses de llamadas sin contestar, de apariciones de Blaine para intentar arreglar las cosas, de miles de perdones, de canciones tristes y muchas lágrimas, habían vuelto.

Habían vuelto porque era lo que todo el mundo veía como correcto, o por lo menos así pensaba Rachel y se lo había dejado saber a Kurt después de una de esas grandes discusiones que eran cada vez más numerosas.

Y Kurt comenzaba a creer que era así.

Él realmente no lo había perdonado. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, ¿cómo iba a perdonar a una persona que se había metido en los pantalones del primer tio que le hizo caso porque se "sentía solo"?  
Kurt quería olvidar todo el asunto y que todo volviera a ser como antes, y las dos primeras semanas había funcionado, cada uno había soltado su discurso al otro sobre la soledad y la confianza, el amor y todos los momentos vividos, las cosas que quedaban por hacer y bla bla bla…pero las palabras vacías solo se habían acumulado día tras día, formando una gran bola que ahora los perseguía y que cada vez estaba más cerca de aplastarlos.

Al fin y al cabo, el ambiente en el piso era insoportable, las indirectas, los rencores, la desconfianza…todo ello había llevado a que Santana se fuera de allí, no sin antes amenazar a la pareja e insultar todo lo que componía esa casa.  
Por lo tanto, con una menos en el piso, necesitaban a alguien más que ocupara la habitación vacía. Kurt colocó anuncios por todas partes, y la gente que había estado interesada no acababa de ser del agrado de ninguno de los tres.

Después de dos días sin tener noticia de ningún futuro compañero de piso, y cuando Kurt ya estaba empezándose a plantear la opción de que Blaine podría, y solo podría, mudarse a esa habitación vacía, éste recibió la llamada del chico que ya había visitado el piso.

"…y por favor, no montéis una escena," advirtió Rachel señalándolos, "quiero que este chico se sienta cómodo y se quede_, necesitamos_ su parte del alquiler"

Kurt rodó los ojos mientras miraba a Blaine, y éste le sonrió

"no puedes quejarte de nosotros Rach, realmente nos estamos comportando" aclaró Kurt devolviéndole la sonrisa a su novio

Los tres se giraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon que golpeaban en ella y Rachel se apresuró a abrirla resoplando un "si tú lo dices…"

Abrió la puerta para dejar ver a un chico alto, de figura estilizada y delgada, con una gran sonrisa y brillo en los ojos. Vestía una sudadera azul marino y unos vaqueros desgastados y cargaba con dos maletas y una mochila.

"Tú debes de ser Rachel, verdad?" dijo a modo de saludo señalándola con un solo dedo y sonriendo ampliamente  
"sí, sí, pasa, deja que te ayude con las maletas" contestó Rachel un poco embobada por el chico que estaba delante de ella y cogiendo enseguida la maleta más pequeña.

El chico se acercó a la pareja que estaba esperándolo de pie en medio del salón/cocina, con sonrisas tímidas.

"hey, Blaine" dijo estrechándole la mano "parece que al final me convenciste"

El chico dirigió la mirada al castaño que estaba al lado de Blaine y se quedó un segundo más de lo normal callado, cambió su mano hacia él y se la estrechó.

"Sebastian" dijo, a modo de presentación y ligeramente prendido de la mirada de Kurt.

Kurt se quedó callado mirándolo fijamente con una media sonrisa. Blaine, al notar "algo" en ese primer encuentro pasó la mano por la cintura de su novio, acercándolo un poco a su cuerpo.

"él es Kurt, mi novio" anunció casi con un poco de protección y orgullo

Sebastian pasó la mirada de Blaine a Kurt cuando lo presentó y asintió brevemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su cara

"encantado, _Kurt_"


	2. Chapter 2

Voy a intentar actualizar al principio más seguido y luego pasaré a una actualización o dos por semana. Este capítulo es un poco más largo, y así serán más o menos los que siguen...seguimos teniendo ligero klaine, pero paciencia, Kurt está comenzando a confundir sus sentimientos...

* * *

Kurt tenía un problema. Un gran problema. No sabía cómo iba a solucionarlo, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza: Sebastian, Sebastian, _jodido Sebastian._

Desde el primer vistazo a su nuevo compañero de piso, Kurt sabía que iba a ser difícil la convivencia, ese chico era atractivo, como…_realmente_ atractivo. Y eso sumado a su creciente negación en su relación con Blaine estaba haciendo que su cabeza se llenara de grandes signos de interrogación e imágenes de Sebastian recién levantado, o de sus paseos de la ducha hacia su habitación… tenía que pararlo de alguna manera.

Kurt era consciente de que Sebastian no estaba al alcance, no teniendo a Rachel refregándose en él como una gata en celo y soltando frases con las palabras "mi cama y Sebastian" en ellas.

Además estaba Blaine. Blaine que relamente estaba intentando que la relación saliera adelante, que estaba a su lado a pesar de que Kurt aún no le contesta a los "te amo" e intentara aplazar sus encuentros sexuales cada vez más a menudo con estúpidas excusas que Blaine finje – y debe finjirlas, por amor de Dios, ningún tio de 20 años con pareja va a preferir quedarse lavando los platos a folla.- tragarse. Kurt estaba siendo un poco egoísta al no darle una verdadera oportunidad cuando le había prometido en la última charla de adultos maduros que lo haría.

"eh, qué piensas tan temprano?" Blaine se estiró en la cama mientras se volvía a recostar sobre su novio y lo miraba desde abajo con los ojos adormilados.

Kurt se sobresaltó al oír a Blaine y le lanzó una sonrisa mientras se almoldaba a su nueva posición

"no, en nada, solo en tooodo lo que tengo que hacer hoy…" contestó rodando los ojos y comenzando a acariciar el brazo de Blaine.

El moreno comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración y Kurt se dio cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido otra vez. Escuchó el ruido que hacía la cafetera al encenderse y decidió dejar de desperdiciar tiempo en la cama.

Al llegar a la cocina vio a Sebastian recién levantado –su pelo, y las marcas de la almohada en su cara eran bastante reveladores- quedándose casi dormido apoyado en la encimera mientras esperaba que el café estuviera listo.

"si se te cae la taza me compras una nueva" anunció Kurt mientras buscaba otra en el armarito arriba del horno

Sebastian se sobresaltó, dejó la taza en la encimera y se estiró entero antes de mirar a Kurt y sonreir ampliamente

"buenos dias princesa" dijo mientras bostezaba

Kurt bufó y se acercó al periódico que estaba encima de la mesa para comenzar a hojearlo cuando Rachel entró en la cocina.

"hola a todos" dijo con cara de dormida mientras se acercaba a Kurt para darle su beso de buenos días, gesto que solamente hacía para poder dárselo a Sebastian.

Sebastian sonrió al ver sus intenciones y flexionó sus rodillas para llegar a la altura de su compañera, cosa que, claramente, Rachel describiría en su cabeza como lo más bonito que te puede pasar de buena mañana.

Kurt solo se rió de los dos calificándolos de "ridículos" y comenzó a preparar el café para él y Blaine.

La convivencia, dejando de lado los pensamientos internos de Kurt, iba muy bien. Sebastian no tenía mal despertar, sabía cocinar platos simples y se preocupaba por cuidar la limpieza del piso.  
Él y sebastian habían desarrollado una relación cargada de indirectas, insultos cariñosos y una serie de adjetivos molestos pero que habían alcanzado ser simpáticos a la vista de los dos, además, Kurt adoraba ser un poco irónico y era algo que Sebastian realmente entendía y podía contestar de la misma manera, comenzando guerras cargadas de insultos y críticas que se hacían entre sonrisas.

Blaine…bueno. Él se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en el piso, pero eso no significaba que estaba cómodo con su presencia en él. Había comentando alguna que otra vez su relación con Kurt y su descontento con las cosas que le decía, a lo que éste le había contestado que "estaban conociéndose" y "él realmente sabe como callarme la boca a mis frases de perra, y eso me divierte".

Las semanas pasaron y noviembre, además de lluvias, trajo algunos nubarrones que entraron en el piso de repente.

"lo sabía" anunció Blaine dejando su móvil en la mesita de café y apagando la tv, ganándose una queja de Kurt y Rachel que estaban tirados en el sofá

"qué haces?" protestó Kurt intentando coger el mando, ganándose un manotazo de su novio

"Sebastian" dijo simplemente él encongiéndose de hombros

"qué pasa con él" preguntó un poco recelosa Rachel, preparada para montar una batalla si se atrevía a decir algo malo contra "su chico".

"Sabía que lo conocía de algún sitio" comenzó Blaine levantándose y comenzando a andar por la habitación "entonces envié una foto de él a Wes" se quedó quieto y sonrió "foto que saqué a escondidas y que se ve perfectamente" dijo medio creyéndose ninja.

Rachel soltó un interesado "sí?" y Kurt se limitó a mirarlo con cara de vergüenza ajena.

Blaine se aclaró la garganta "bueno, el caso esque Wes lo reconoció enseguida…Sebastian Smythe!" anunció levantando los brazos y casi pareciendo indignado.

Los otros dos simplemente lo miraron sin entender qué quería decir con ello y Blaine dejó caer sus brazos como si se cansara de tener que explicarlo todo.

"resulta que Sebastian Smythe" recalcó su nombre "iba a Dalton y era bastante conocido por meterse dentro de cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante…" dijo bajando la voz como si el castaño estuviera allí mismo.

Rachel se quedó pensando y miró a Kurt con cara de extrema urgencia

"PERO SI EN DALTON SOLO HAY CHICOS!" gritó mientras se levantaba y empezaba a poner esa cara de drama que solía poner antes de soltar algún discurso sobre ella y los golpes de su vida.

Kurt, por su parte, apretó los labios en una línea y se hundió en sus pensamientos. Esa nueva información relamente cambiaba todo, y con todo se refería a _todas_ esas miradas que le había robado a Sebastian cuando él creía que no le veía, a todas esas frases con doble sentido de las que él se reía y rodaba los ojos, de todas esas sonrisas y gestos hacia Rachel que simplemente eran de amistad... mirándolo desde esa perspectiva Kurt y Sebastian llevaban semanas _tonteando_ entre ellos.

El castaño miró a Blaine que seguía contándole cosas a Rachel y se imaginó lo que esta nueva información iba a traer a ellos. Las palabras GUERRA MUNDIAL cogieron sitio en primera fila de la cabeza de Kurt, ya que sabía que con cualquier pequeña broma que hiciera con Sebastian, podría desembocar el mayor ataque de celos de la historia, que llevaría a la luz todas las historias de engaños y supuestos engaños que estaban guardados bajo llave, que llevarían a gritos, portazos y palabras que no se quieren decir.

En el momento en que los tres se callaron apareció Sebastian con su sonrisa de siempre, el pelo desordenado, los cascos puestos y una botella de agua vacía, dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
Al ver a sus tres compañeros mirándolo, Blaine con cuchillos en la mirada, Rachel con la boca abierta y Kurt con cara de preocupación, se quedó quieto y se quitó los cascos.

"pasa algo?" preguntó con cuidado, como si temiera escuchar la respuesta.

"ERES GAY?!" explotó Rachel.

Sebastian se sobresaltó ante el grito y miró a los tres con los ojos como platos  
"quién os ha dicho…" empezó, entrecerrando los ojos y con cierto nerviosimo.

"oh, no hace falta que nadie nos diga nada, Sebastian Smythe" interrumpió Blaine, cruzándose de brazos "sabía que te conocía de algún sitio y simplemente, hice memoria…"

Sebastian lo miró por un minuto y luego pasó a la cara de Kurt

"puedes explicarme, y dame una respuesta racional, qué mierdas os importa a vosotros mi vida, como para ir inventigando en plan Sherlok Holmes?" preguntó comenzando a enfadarse.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera disculparse por el comportamiento de su amiga y su novio –Dios, por qué pone esa cara?, realmente se cree que ha descubierto America- éste le interrumpió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara hablar a él.

"Fui a Dalton también, sabes?" dijo, acercándose al más alto "claro, que a un curso menos que tú, recuerdo_ todo_ lo que se decía de ti en los pasillos" se quedó a pocos centímetros de él y lo miró amenazante "y con todo me refiero desde tus acosos a ciertas personas hasta tus historias de rompecorazones" terminó poniéndole su dedo índice en medio del pecho

Sebastian le dio un manotazo y se alejó de él, su mirada era una mezcla de enfado y arrepentimiento

"Ahora vamos a hacer esto? Vosotros vais a escuchar historias de hace tres años y vais a juzgarme a partir de eso?" preguntó con la voz casi rota, pero intentando mantenerla firme hasta el final. Miró a Blaine y Rachel "de vosotros me lo esperaba…pero de ti…" miró a Kurt, y éste pudo ver la cantidad de dolor que había en sus ojos y que iba directamente a él "creía que tú eras más que eso, Kurt" su voz se quebró un poco.

"Entonces…" Rachel interrumpió el silencio que se había formado. Kurt rezó para que no dijera nada estúpido "eres gay?" preguntó casi en un susurro

Sebastian soltó algo entre un bufido y una risa, negando con la cabeza y levantando los brazos, ya harto de toda esta escena "SÍ, SOY GAY" gritó "hay algún problema? Os supone un gasto extra de algo?, el cupo de gays en un piso ya está lleno con las dos princesas de la casa?" hizo todas las preguntas rápido, casi ahogándose con la rabia que tenía hecha un nudo en la garganta.

"No es el hecho de ser gay, venga ya!, es el hecho de la clase de persona que eres, Sebastian" dijo Blaine comenzando a soltar la misma rabia en sus palabras, Kurt abrió la boca ante lo que acababa de decir, esto iba a acabar mal "es el hecho de que NO voy a permitir que esta casa se convierta en un burdel ni en nada parecido y…"

Blaine comenzaba a levantar la voz, Sebastian a apretar los puños, la botella vacía se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña bajo su mano, y su respiración más irregular con todo lo que le decía el moreno.

Kurt miró a Sebastian y se levantó, poniéndose delante de Blaine, intentando calmarlos a los dos  
"creo que esto se nos está yendo de las manos, por mi parte tengo que decir que llevas un tiempo aquí y no has traído ninguna clase de problemas y…" la voz de Kurt era calmada y entre lineas Sebastian pudo ver como intentaba excusar el comportamiento de su novio.

Blaine lo interrumpió una vez más, poniéndose a su lado y colocando su brazo delante de él, como si lo protegiera de algún peligro

"hey, lo tengo controlado" le dijo, antes de girar su cabeza hacia sebastian y volver a llenar sus palabras de odio "me da igual con quien te acuestes, pero no aquí, ok?"

Kurt pudo ver el momento exacto en que algo dentro de Sebastian explotó, y se dio cuenta que los otros dos también habían notado algo ya que, tanto Blaine como Rachel retrocedieron un poco.

Sebastian se acercó a Blaine amenazadoramente y escupió las palabras  
"QUÉ ERES? MI PADRE?" gritó "bajo mi techo harás lo que yo te diga?" soltó una risa amarga "no, perdona, de eso ya escapé y no quiero volver, YO pago un alquiler igual que tú, tengo MI habitación y en ella hago lo que me da la gana, como tú con tu preciosa novia hacéis, o mejor dicho, NO HACÉIS porque tenéis demasiado rencor como para siquiera tocaros"

Kurt sacó el aire que no sabía que estaba manteniendo de repente, mirando a Sebastian y mordiéndose las palabras que quería decirle ante el adjetivo que había utilizado contra él, además de su opinión sobre su relación con Blaine. Pensó que era mejor dejarlo pasar e intentar mantener esta discusión lo más corta posible.

"vuestra vida sexual me importa una mierda, así como cada uno de vosotros y vuestra opinión sobre la mia" Sebastian se giró para volver a su habitación pero antes, los miró una vez más "no somos amigos, me habéis dejado muy claro que en vuestro clan de mosqueteros no puede entrar nadie más. El alquiler estará en la fecha que pone en el contrato, pero no contéis conmigo para nada más" esto último lo dijo casi derrotado, con los ojos picando por las lágrimas de rabia que intentaba contener.

Blaine, no contento con todo lo que había pasado, siguió hablando

"Mantén tus citas lejos de aquí, ok? Y deja de creerte que tienes derecho a hablarle como te da la gana a mi novio, está claro?" soltó, con la misma rabia, la misma violencia y con la mirada fija en Sebastian

El más alto quería parar de discutir, se podía ver a metros de distancia, incluso Rachel se dio cuenta y cogió del brazo a Blaine para que saliera de la escena y se tranquilizara.

Kurt tomó aire, y ya con Sebastian de espaldas dijo calmado

"por favor, simplemente avisa si traes a alguien, vale?, no por nosotros, sino por tu intimidad, este sitio ya tiene pocas paredes para que encima estemos dando vueltas por aquí" Kurt intentó causar algún tipo de gesto en el otro que lo hiciera sentir un poco menos culpable por todo lo que había pasado minutos antes.

Sebastian simplemente negó con la cabeza y volvió a su habitación, con la cabeza mirando sus pies.  
Escucharon varios golpes, libros contra la pared y cosas cayendo contra el suelo, luego un grito de rabia. Luego silencio.

* * *

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

No estoy muy segura que sea un capítulo muy largo, pero tenía que cortarlo por ahí, el desarrollo de lo que va a pasar me lo pedía.

Muchísimas gracias a todas esas visitas que está recibiendo este fanfic, de verdad

* * *

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban tumbados en el sofá viendo una película, el castaño demasiado callado como para que todo estuviera bien, pensó blaine.

Lo miró, Kurt estaba mirando fijo la pantalla, la respiración tranquila, su mano acariciando el pecho de Blaine. El moreno vio la duda en sus ojos, no podía evitarlo, conocía cada gesto de su novio como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

Blaine se removió en su lugar, intentando concentrarse en la película y así evitar comenzar a preguntar, porque temía la respuesta. El castaño, al sentir el movimiento, se sobresaltó, como si hubiera estado tan centrado que no se había dado cuenta que debajo de él estaba Blaine.

El castaño le dio una mirada de reojo antes de sentarse con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

Blaine dudó, no quería molestar a Kurt, pero realmente necesitaba saber qué le pasaba.

"cariño…" comenzó a hablar, acercándose y cogiendo su mano "va todo bien?, tienes cara de preocupado"

Kurt miró su regazo y luego cogió la mano de Blaine, sonriéndole debilmente "solo estoy..." comenzó él, suspiró y apretó los labios, dudando si continuar "estoy…estoy _cansado_"

No era una mentira del todo. Estaba cansado. Cansado de todo esto. De no poder tumbarse a mirar una película sin que la frase "he estado con otro" apareciera en su cabeza, sin el "preferimos que Blaine sea el protagonista"…sin el "tú vendrías conmigo si te lo pidiera, verdad?"

Estaba cansado de que todo lo que había conseguido se estubiera viniendo abajo como si fuera papel en medio de una ráfaga de viento.

Pensó que Nueva York iba a borrar todo eso que arrastraba a sus espaldas, a cortar las raíces con un lugar que no quería volver a recordar más…pero parece que esas raíces solo se estaban haciendo más fuertes con el tiempo, atadas a sus tobillos para recordarle que todo lo que había pasado en sus días en el instituto iba a seguir ahí, que Blaine en algún momento lo había dejado de querer, que sobresalía por raro, no por especial, y que siempre iba a estar subordinado a alguien, como si por él mismo no valiera lo _suficiente_.

Kurt comenzó a llorar ante la mirada de pánico de Blaine. Qué más podía hacer?, si iba a seguir atado por su pasado también tendría que volver a eso que hacía diariamente, llorar. Llorar hasta que el nudo de la garganta dejara de luchar por salir, llorar hasta que las lágrimas ya no tuvieran ningún significado.

Blaine lo abrazó, pidiéndole que se calmara, acariciando su espalda y apretando sus labios contra su pelo, para asegurarle que estaba ahí, como siempre. Kurt cerró los ojos contra el pecho de su novio y se rió amargamente. El "como siempre" ya no servía. No había estado ahí siempre.

Kurt se separó de él, poniendo inmediatamente sus codos sobre las rodillas y tapándose la cara, sin poder parar de llorar, incapaz de mirar a Blaine, que a esas alturas no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. Se levantó a coger un vaso de agua y se lo tendió, temeroso de empeorar las cosas.

El castaño cogió el vaso incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, porque tenía miedo de que si lo miraba, todas esas dudas escondidas salieran de golpe, y no, no quería eso. No ahora.

Dejó el vaso a un lado y respiró. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, intentando controlar lo que sentía en el estómago. Sus manos se relajaron y sintió que el sofá se hundía, luego la mano de Blaine recorriendo su espalda.

"lo siento" susurró Kurt mirando sus manos "hay días que _me pueden_"

Blaine asintió, serio, tomando aire. Acercó la mano a la barbilla de Kurt e intentó hacer que lo mirase "Kurt, mírame"

El castaño se mordió el labio y se apartó, negando "Necesito…necesito estar un rato solo, Blaine" dijo, debilmente.

El moreno se levantó, asintiendo.

"escucha, me quedaré en casa de Mercedes hoy, vale?" dijo Blaine, la mirada de Kurt de repente puesta en él

"no Blaine, no hace falta, de verdad" dijo rapidamente "lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado pero…"

Blaine se arrodilló frente a él y le cogió una mano, con la otra volvió a coger su barbilla, consiguiendo esta vez la atención de su novio.

"hey, te conozco, sé cuándo necesitas espacio" susurró, estudiando su cara, llena de lágrimas secas "llámame si necesitas algo"

Los dos se sobresaltaron al oir a Sebastian entrar en el piso, Blaine se giró, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, mientras el más alto colgaba su chaqueta en la entrada y a continuación miraba a la pareja

"wow, interrumpo una casi mamada?" preguntó divertido "es bueno saber lo que te gusta, lady Hummel"

Kurt no lo miraba, no tenía ganas de discutir. Blaine apretó su agarre y el castaño le acarició la mejilla para quitar su atención de la sonrisa burlona de Sebastian

"hey, déjalo" susurró.

Al ver que Blaine solo se ponía más tenso ante los aires de superioridad de Sebastian, Kurt enredó su mano en el pelo de la nuca de su novio, atrayéndolo para un beso. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Blaine para relajarse y olvidar por un momento que en la misma habitación estaba la persona que más odiaba en el mundo.

Profundizó el beso, notando que Blaine estaba comenzando a entusiasmarse de más, apretando sus manos en los muslos del castaño y tirándose hacia delante, haciendo que Kurt se apoyara contra el respaldo del sofá.

Kurt no querría haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo. Abrió los ojos en medio del beso y llevó su mirada a Sebastian, que en lugar de moverse para dejarlos solos estaba clavando su mirada en el castaño.

Kurt siguió con el beso y comenzó a mover a Blaine a su regazo, sin quitar la mirada de Sebastian que no podía apartar sus ojos de los movimientos de Kurt, humedeció sus labios y respiró profundamente antes de aclararse la garganta, haciendo que Blaine se apartará solo un poco de Kurt y le mirase

"Bonito espectáculo, princesas" dijo Sebastian, intentando disimular su reacción anterior "si seguís así llegaréis a perder la virginidad dentro de unos meses," soltó una carcajada y levantó su mano en un puño "ánimo!"

Sebastian hizo el ademán de irse a su habitación, pero antes se giró con una sonrisa "hey lady Hummel" le llamó, captando la atención de la pareja "si ves que tu reina no se anima, yo no tengo problema en enseñarte algunas cosas…" le guiñó un ojo y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver la risa contenida de Kurt

"me gustaría ver quién sería el alumno, ardilla" contestó, intentando sonar serio

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, divertido, y se fue a su habitación.

Blaine soltó una risa atónita, negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba.

"no puedo creer que le sigas el juego, Kurt" le dijo molesto, cogiendo su chaqueta para marcharse a casa de Mercedes como había dicho antes

"Vamos Blaine, estamos de broma, ahora que parece que vuelve a ser simpático conmigo…" dijo Kurt intentando justificar el comportamiento de Sebastian

"Dios Kurt" contestó exasperado, iba a continuar pero simplemente se colocó la chaqueta y fue hasta la puerta "solo…nos vemos mañana"

Kurt se quedó solo, de pie en medio del comedor, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con las cejas levantadas. Suspiró. Necesitaba un descanso.

Cogió una botella de vino que estaba guardada para alguna ocasión especial y comenzó a buscar una copa, para así poder pasar la noche bebiendo vino y escuchando jazz, como en una de esas películas en blanco y negro donde la protagonista ha sido engañada por su amante rico y quiere ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

Sebastian apareció en la cocina, Kurt pudo ver el cambio de la mirada de preocupado a la de egocéntrico.

"no vengas a molestar, _Seb"_ avisó Kurt con una falsa sonrisa, en realidad no quería saber nada del castaño. Quería estar solo.

"oh venga ya, cariño" contestó sonriendo de oreja a oreja y acercándose "no se te veía tan molesto cuando le comías la boca a tu reina"

Sebastian cogió una copa para él y le quitó la botella al castaño, que se estaba poniendo nervioso y no conseguía averiguar cómo poner el saca corchos. En un movimiento rápido de muñeca pudo abrirla.

Kurt farfulló un "gracias" y esperó a que su copa estuviera llena

"no estaba molesto hasta que me dí cuenta lo mucho que estabas disfrutando de mi reina y yo" dejó caer Kurt, en tono ácido, antes de llevarse la copa a los labios

Sebastian se bebió la copa entera de un trago, evitando la mirada del castaño, a lo que éste se rió tomando otro sorbo de vino.

Siguieron bebiendo, en silencio, cada uno llenando la copa del otro, lanzándose miradas de reojo. Kurt comenzó a notar el calor en sus mejillas y un poco de mareo. Llenó las dos copas con lo último que quedaba en la botella y levantó la suya, lanzándole una sonrisa a Sebastian

"Tendremos que brindar, no?"

Sebastian se rió y levantó su copa "sabía que eras princesa, pero TANTO?" dijo, riendo ante la mirada de Kurt "y por qué brindamos? Tiene que haber una buena razón"

Kurt se encogió de hombros

"brindemos por nosotros" dijo simplemente. Kurt miró a los ojos verdes de Sebastian, a los que llegaron una sonrisa mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior

"por nosotros como…compañeros de piso" aclaró el más alto

"por una convivencia pacífica" siguió Kurt

Las copas chocaron y los dos bebieron un trago sin apartar la mirada del otro.

* * *

Había sido entre el último trago y la botella en la basura. Eso seguro. Kurt no estaba muy seguro de qué exactamente había preguntado pero el gesto de Sebastian se había suavizado mientras comenzaba a hablar.

Tampoco supieron muy bien el momento enel que acabaron tumbados en la cama, mirando el techo y vergonzosamente cerca, brazo con brazo, mirando el techo y simplemente hablando, de todo y de nada, sin mirarse porque no hacía falta demostrar más confianza.

Kurt se sintió libre, disfrutando de las palabras y los silencios, de las risas sinceras, las historias casi en susurro…todo parecía sacado de un libro, de esas escenas donde el universo conspira para que los dos protagonistas se conozcan…y bueno, a lo mejor sí que esa noche los planetas se habían alineado, y a lo mejor ellos eran los protagonistas de una historia que aún estaba luchando por comenzar.

* * *

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer :)


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capítulo, de lo que llevo escrito, este es mi favorito, espero que lo disfrutéis leyendo como yo lo he hecho escribiendo.

* * *

Sebastian le contó su sueño de llegar a ser un arquitecto importante y lo que odiaba quedarse hasta tarde haciendo planos, las peleas con su padre cuando le dijo que no quería ser abogado, la sonrisa triste de su madre cuando Sebastian se fue de casa, las últimas palabras de su abuelo unos meses antes.

Le contó su odisea en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, sus anteriores compañeros y su dieta a base de pizza de los primeros meses viviendo solo. De lo que le costó abandonar su vida arreglada para pasar a ser uno entre tantos en esta ciudad.

Le habló también de algún que otro rollo amoroso, de esos que recuerdas vagamente porque en algún momento fueron importantes, de sus novias antes de darse cuenta que para él, eso no funcionaba así, de su época en Dalton, calificándola de "la peor de su vida" y su viaje a París, que le cambió la vida.

Kurt le contó a medias su infierno en la secundaria, su amor por la música, lo que Nueva York significaba para él. Le contó sobre la primera vez que vió a Blaine, su primera borrachera, la vez que se puso una gorra y una camisa a cuadros.

Le dijo con todos los detalles lo que sintió cuando abrió la carta de NYADA, la decepción de la primera y la felicidad de la segunda, su no creencia en Dios, lo que echaba de menos a su madre cuando veía que el mundo se venía abajo.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de la manera en la que Kurt hablaba de Blaine, del orgullo en sus palabras cuando mencionaba a su padre, de la sonrisa en su cara cuando contaba cosas sobre sus amigos de la secundaria, de la forma en que retorcía sus manos cuando tocaba algún tema difícil, de los suspiros y su forma de describir a su madre, del dolor cuando hablaba de un tal David, que le había hecho su vida imposible, y de su felicidad al hablar de su carrera, que le estaba devolviendo la vida.

Kurt conoció en ese rato las distintas sonrisas de Sebastian, desde la más egoísta a la más enamoradiza, cuando hablaba de su primer novio. Sus diferentes fomas de risa, desde la más suave a la carcajada, donde se dejaba el aire. La forma en que sus ojos se arrugaban al escuchar a Kurt sus teorías sobre la ropa unisex. El movimiento de sus dedos sobre el colchón, como si fueran teclas de un piano, cuando hablaba sobre su familia. La manera de tocarse el pelo cuando hablaba de Dalton. De sus silencios calmados. De su respiración tranquila.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos en la cama de Kurt, en las mismas posiciones que al principio. Sus gestos calmados. El brazo de Sebastian colgaba de un lado de la cama. Los pies de Kurt apoyados en el suelo, como si así puediera mantenerse en la tierra después de casi subir al cielo con las palabras de Sebastian.

Kurt se despertó primero, viendo que no había amanecido del todo, un poco perdido porque no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba, mareado por el vino de unas horas atrás. Giró su cabeza para encontrar tumbado a Sebastian, los labios entreabiertos dejaban oír su respiración pacífica.

El castaño se movió un poco, haciendo que su compañero se despertara lentamente, bostezara y se apoyara sobre su lado, mirando a Kurt con cara de dormido.

"hey" dijo Kurt con la voz ronca "parece que tanto hablar nos ha dejado agotados"

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Kurt que se habia puesto en la misma posición, quedando uno frente a otro.

"puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Sebastian de repente "cómo lo haces?"

Kurt dudó "cómo hago el qué?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

"cómo haces para soportar a tu novio" soltó Sebastian.

Kurt agradeció que se refiriera a Blaine como novio, no como reina o princesa, como solía hacer. Tomó aire y se pensó cómo contestar a eso. Últimamente no lo tenía muy claro.

"Blaine fue mi mejor amigo, mi primer amigo en realidad" comenzó "yo nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, nunca, y creo que aún no me ha pasado con nadie más" Kurt volvió a recostarse en su espalda, Sebastian le imitó

"Me conoce, sabes? Y me conoce de verdad. Él me hizo saber que valía, que dentro de mi había alguien muy valiente, me hizo enfrentarme a mis peores miedos. Hasta que lo conocí nunca nadie me había tratado como un…" Kurt pensó, casi dolido "…como un _chico_"

"Blaine me quería por lo que era, un chico, y un chico lleno de inseguridades y sueños que no sabía cómo sacar adelante.

Cuando comenzamos a salir, ya como novios, mi vida dio un giro, y sé que él no lo dice, pero la de él también. Los dos comenzamos a experimentar juntos…" Sebastian soltó una risa y lo miró brevemente, Kurt rodó los ojos.

"Comenzamos a hacer realidad una serie de cosas que no habíamos pensado que llegarían para nosotros…el simple gesto de cogernos de la mano es uno de los mejores recuerdos que guardo. Blaine y yo luchamos juntos y vencimos, plantamos cara a quienes no nos dejaban vivir, salimos adelante a pesar de nuestras personalidades insoportables"

Kurt suspiró, tensando sus gestos y con la voz insegura

"Blaine me animó a venir a Nueva York, a no renunciar a pesar de que NYADA no me había aceptado, es algo que, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, siempre le voy a agradecer, porque estaba estancado y él simplemente me empujó para que siguiese adelante"

"…pero te engañó" dijo Sebastian cuidadoso, temiendo que Kurt se molestara

"…pero me engañó" repitió Kurt cerrando los ojos "me engañó e hizo que todo eso que habíamos construído se derrumbara delante de mis pies…todo."

Los dos se callaron, los ojos de Kurt picaban ante la anticipación de sus lágrimas

"…pero sigues con él" susurró Sebastian

Kurt tragó saliva y tomó una bocanada de aire

"sigo con él porque tengo miedo. Miedo a no encontrar a alguien más. No estoy interesado en un chico que se fije en mi solo porque piense que soy atractivo, quiero que se fije en mi por lo que soy, por mis manías, mis gustos…" las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas y Kurt comenzó a llorar "con él siento que hay alguien ahí que me protege de todos los golpes que la vida se encarga de darme"

Escucharon la puerta principal cerrase cuidadosamente, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Seguían tumbados uno al lado del otro, mirando el techo, el castaño con rastros de lágrimas y Sebastian con los ojos cerrados, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

Blaine entró intentando no hacer ruido, para evitar despertar a Kurt. Lo que vio le llenó al instante de rabia

"Qué hace el aquí?" escupió señalando a Sebastian

"Tranquilo trigre" dijo Sebastian tranquilo, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo "hemos estado hablando"

Kurt se sentó en la cama, se intentó estabilizar y miró a Blaine, que seguía enfadado

"No te enfades" dijo Kurt, pero Sebastian lo tomó más como una súplica

"Qué no me enfade?" contestó Blaine, aún más alterado "ayer te dejé aquí para dejarte solo porque lo necesitabas, Kurt"

"me dejaste porque quisiste, yo no te lo pedí" contestó sin mirarlo "hemos estado hablado Blaine, nada más"

"simplemente no me hace gracia entrar en la habitación de mi novio y verlo contigo en la cama" espetó mirando a Sebastian

Kurt se levantó de repente

"no montes una de tus escenas de celos" dijo acercándose a él

Sebastian notó el cambio de energía de Kurt y se levantó, cogiéndolo del codo y tirándolo hacia atrás

"Kurt, tranquilízate" susurró Sebastian.

Kurt relajó los hombros y respiró profundo, asintiendo hacia Sebastian. Blaine los miró perplejo

"me diréis que aquí no pasa nada, verdad?" insistió señalándolos

El castaño lo volvió a mirar, notando las lágrimas en sus ojos

"NO HA PASADO NADA PORQUE ESTOY CONTIGO!" explotó, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas y apretó sus puños a los lados

Blaine iba a replicarle cuando Kurt subió aún más el tono de su voz

"NO SOY COMO TÚ" gritó "POR ESO NO HA PASADO NADA, PORQUE ME IMPORTAS" dijo clavando su dedo índice en su propio pecho, dejando salir toda su rabia contenida

Sebastian salió de la habitación dando un último vistazo a Kurt y acariciando su espalda para que se calmase.

Blaine se quedó callado, viendo como Kurt no podía parar de llorar. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Kurt se quedó quieto dentro del abrazo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno e intentó tranquilizarse.

"shh…lo siento, Kurt, lo siento mucho" susurraba el moreno mientras acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo "vamos a hablar, vale?"

Kurt asintió soltándose de él y se sorbió la naríz "sin gritos" pidió

Blaine asintió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el castaño lo siguió

"Kurt…"dijo Blaine, dejando al silencio colgando entre ellos "no podemos hacer esto bien si siempre estás recordando mi…"

"engaño." Dijo Kurt al ver que su novio no era capaz de buscar otra palabra. Se mordió el labio inferior y cogió las manos del moreno, apretándolas "yo creo que simplemente_, no podemos hacer esto_"

En cuanto la frase salió de su boca vio como el mundo de Blaine calló sobre sus hombros. Pero los de Kurt se relajaron. No podía hacerlo más, no podía seguir llorando, no era capaz de seguir más tiempo haciéndose esto a él mismo.

Blaine miró sus manos unidad y tomó aire

"quieres dejarlo?" preguntó finalmente, los ojos vidriosos y la voz baja

Kurt lo miró directamente y asintió

"esta relación se ha vuelto tóxica Blaine, para los dos" empezó "no puedo quererte sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado, simplemente…no."

Blaine asintió, sin decir nada

"pero yo te quiero, como a nadie más en el mundo, Kurt" dijo, su voz casi siendo un ruego

"y yo te quiero a ti Blaine, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" comenzó a llorar otra vez "pero no quiero que esta relación se base en mentiras, no quiero pelear todos los días, no quiero quedarme callado cuando me dices si dejaría todo por ti…"

Blaine se levantó tragándose las lágrimas

"ese ha sido siempre el problema, Kurt" dijo, con un poco de rencor en sus palabras "yo sí que dejaría todo por ti, durante todo este tiempo yo te he querido más que tú a mi, he cambiado mi vida entera por ti"

Kurt se molestó ante lo que decía Blaine, y se levantó también, mirándolo a los ojos y comenzando a enfadarse otra vez

"yo te he querido como a nadie Blaine, te he amado tan profundo que incluso te perdoné" la voz se le quebró, las lágrimas seguían callendo

"cambié de instituto por ti, Kurt!" insistió Blaine, gritando

"CAMBIASTE DE INSTITUTO PORQUE QUISISTE, Y NO PARAS DE RECORDÁRMELO DESDE ESE MOMENTO!" gritó Kurt "Y TAMBIÉN ME ENGAÑASTE A LAS DOS SEMANAS DE IRME, BLAINE, ESO, SIMPLEMENTE ESO, ANULA TODO LO DEMÁS"

Kurt salió de la habitación, deseando también marcharse de allí, se giró hacia Blaine, que lo había seguido.

"me pusiste en evidencia delante de todo el coro diciendo que te había engañado cuando pasó lo de los mensajes con aquel chico, te apoyé cuando te eligieron a ti en el papel de Tony, te apoyé cada vez que los solos iban para ti, me enfrenté a mi propio hermano para defenderte, no me enfadé cuando le montaste la enscena de celos al único amigo que había hecho en Nueva York" Kurt iba numerando cada cosa con los dedos "y aún así, he estado un año entero aquí, SOLO, y no se me ha ocurrido en ningún momento engañarte"

El silenció se hizo entre ellos, solo se oía a Sebastian pasando hojas de algún libro en su habitación.

"vete" dijo Kurt señalando la puerta y negando con la cabeza "he querido hablar esto como adultos pero te crees que esta relación ha funcionado gracias a ti, como siempre…ahora…vete" tomó aire y sin mirarlo siguió hablando "hoy recogeré mis cosas, mañana me marcho, le diré a Santana si puedo quedarme unos días con ella, luego podrás volver y seguiremos con nuestras vidas"

Blaine cogió su chaqueta y abrió la puerta "puedes quedarte aquí, yo buscaré otro lugar para vivir, no pienso compartir piso con Sebastian" dijo señalando hacia la habitación de éste "mañana vendré a por mis cosas"

La puerta se cerró y Kurt se derrumbó en el sofá, llorando, pero ahora no sabía si sus lágrimas eran de rabia o de felicidad.

* * *

A partir de este capítulo comienza la interacción fuerte kurt/sebastian

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer :)


End file.
